The referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,939, Eckhardt et. al., assigned to the assignee of the present application and the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes the connection of a base holding structure with a base sleeve which, together, form a lamp base, and which permits aligning the light emitting element, secured to the base structure in a way so that the base structure will have a predetermined position with respect to the sleeve; the sleeve itself has locating devices to then locate the lamp filament, or discharge electrodes in dependence on the type of lamp, with respect to a reflector, for example an automotive head-light reflector. The (formerly) East German Patent 245 080, Amlong et al, describes a single-base discharge lamp for automotive use, in which a double-ended light source made of hard or quartz glass with pinch-sealed ends is formed with a tubular extension at one end, secured in a lamp base structure. An electrical connection is led to the current supply lead at the double-ended light source remote from the base extending, at least in part, parallel to the discharge vessel and then into the base structure. The discharge vessel is centered in the base structure by the tubular projection, and secured to current supply leads which are connected centrally and to the lead extending from the remote end of the lamp.
This lamp has a disadvantage in that the discharge vessel together with the current supply leads, at the same time forms the mechanical attachment of the light source to the base; thus, the current supply leads are subjected to high mechanical loading; vibration and shock. Mechanical stresses placed on the current supply leads may lead to mechanical failure thereof, causing failure of the lamp well in advance of the failure of the light emitting portion thereof.